


A glow that stirs...

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux will make many mistakes, but one he will never regret was going down into the cave where the stars had been outshined by Eridan Ampora.</p><p> </p><p>An AU in which Sollux keeps meeting Eridan through odd events and I really want a semi-happy ending here so no dying on everyone's behalf.</p><p> </p><p>* edited a lot of it and changed most of it, sorry. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A glow..

Sollux Captor was currently at this moment in time 3.69 solar sweeps. And also at this current time lost. After having a tremendous argument with his lusus about moving he had run off to gog knows where.  Instead of turning back he opted for pressing on, walking through the dark undergrowth of the woods. 

After a while the woods began to spread thin to his right, until all that remained was a sheer cliff face and ocean. He stopped to watch the waves roll in and out. Sometimes they would carry the remnants of some lusus that had been culled. In this light the water looked more looming than ever. The moon of course didn't help, just added an eerily kinda purple like mist.

It was however potent enough to cast light onto something near the path. Which was enough to pull Sollux's attention over to it. It appeared to be a stone, and when he picked it up it seemed also to be a paradox. Smooth yet finely coarse like sand, round but not quite, and it shimmered and sparkled dully. Deciding further investigation was necessary, and maybe he could bargain peace with it, he pocketed it. Also a good enough reason to go home was the change in the sky, from a milky arrange of smog and black, to a milkier arrangement of smog and grey. The sun was rising.

Every troll knew not to be out in the sunlight, less they be severely damaged. Or that's what his friend Vriska had told him.

But when he turned to head back, some movement in the tree stopped him cold. The blood in his veins ran slower than honey as something large and fierce rose up out of the tree line. Sharp teeth and angled claws, its eyes a sick shade of green. It lumbered at first, sniffing the air and catching onto Sollux's scent. At which point its eyes narrowed and a bellowing sound rose from its gut, forcing every hair on Sollux's body to stand on end and for the psionics inside him to snap alert and ready.

Which was completely useless because he had no idea how to use them, instead he ran. He wasn't used to running having spent his entire 3.69 years sitting around diagramming or eating or sleeping. Not running for his life. But the beast had, and right now it seemed to be hungry. It thundered after him swinging a large muscled arm at him. At some point the action made Sollux stumble and fall to his knees rolling him close to the cliff. The way in which the beast came at him, stomping on the ground and such like a toddler throwing a tantrum, shock the earth from its hold fast. The cliff face gave way and Sollux was sent downward in a tumble with rocks and earth and probably blood. The last thing he really remembered was the rock that his head.

When he did wake up, his body ached terribly. It was cold and his foot felt numb his arm as if it had been in a meat shredder. He had a face full of sand and his eyes stung bitterly. Once he managed to clear his vision the danger became immediate. He had only been out less than an hour, and the sun was starting to rise. And the tide rose with the sun. 

Sollux forced himself up using rocks as some form of balance and leverage. His arm was completely useless right now, his foot broken and his ribs screamed in protest against breathing. The blood slowly eased down his cheek and arm leaving dirty golden drops on the sand. He honestly didn't care about that, the prospect of drowning and burning to death scared him more.

He started to limp down the beach water nipping at his ankles then lower calf. Desperate for an form of safety or at least decent shelter he spotted an opening in the rocks. It took most of his breath and strength to climb up over the edge of the opening and then he tumbled downward. This time though he didn't ht his head, but now he felt completely hopeless. there was no way he'd be able to climb at of this place even if it floods. He probably wouldn't even be able to tell it had flooded because it was pitch black. Instead of standing up and wasting his energy by blundering about he staid down and let his eyes adjust.

Witch paid off because eventually he noticed the very slight mist. almost like looking at a sky with no stars. It was there and it looked blue-ish. He crawled at first then managed to stumble to his feet. Staggering towards the glow of hope the blue became green and brighter, hazy. It was mist alright, and it surrounded another entrance. Having no better options he plunged through the mysterious haze. Feeling his way against the wall carefully, the colour grew sharper. A tunnel that had some kind of end.

The end was narrow and sharp, Sollux cut his hand on one of the slick rocks as he maneuvered through. The cavern he had staggered upon was breath taking.

It was massive and looming, sharp stones set against the wall and formed from the ceiling. Pools of water littered the floor and in the middle was a large clear pool. That wasn't the impressive part. No that belonged to the stars.

Hundreds of tiny glowing lights scattered across the ceiling like a galaxy, swirling and surging with pulsations. green and blue were the dominant colours here and they mingled together splendidly. The pools of water reflected effortless, scattering the lights across walls and floor. It almost felt like he was in a cold cloud filled with stars and mist.

The center pool had different colored stones surroundings it though, yellows and pinks, reds and limes. Illegally beautifully colours that were so vivid you could feel their energy.These stones reflected against the water as well and added to the light show. In the midst of his awe Sollux suddenly felt all the pain on his body come rushing forward and he fell to his knees palm pressed flat against the stone floor. 

It hurt so much to breath, and he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for hours, everything was bad and everything was painfully except the room he had winded up in. "What a wonderful place to have a grave" he thought sullenly.

He crawled closer to the big pool of water, maybe hoping to get a drink... he didn't get close enough though. He slammed onto his side and winced harshly.

He closed his eyes and mumbled tiredly, wishing he could be in his recuperacoon when he woke. Hoping this was  a bad dream. A nightmare actually. He was so consumed in hopefulness that he didn't hear the water shiver to life and slide away from the pools edge as someone rose from beneath. In fact, his mind was slipping so far away it didn't really connect that someone was lifting him up softly, someone who glowed brighter than any of the stars or stones. its a fuzzy memory honestly, one he vaguely recalls in only glimpses in dreams.

Someone, a troll of sorts... had lifted him off the stone ground. They glowed like the room did only so much brighter and the colour was richer. Violet... calm violet...kind violet. Whoever it was they had the same shade in their eyes. Yellow and violet. And they seemed sad almost those eyes. Reserved and rejected. 

That was all he remembered until everything went black and stuffy. Those eyes looking sad and frightened. 

And all he remembered when he woke up at home bandaged up and sitting stiffly in his recuperacoon. 

That’s everything he remembered the day it happened again.

 


	2. ...And the stars shimmered in my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has grown up and so have the others. Apparently everyone grows into them self different, some better than others. 
> 
> Sollux was getting close to Feferi in a moirail shaded quadrant, while Eridan slowly slipped towards grey and black.  
> Which Sollux didn't really get because they really could be good friends if they would just agree on some stuff. But Eridan is far to caught up in his jealousy, Seriously he just over reacts to Sollux getting closer to Feferi, or is the other way around?
> 
> In other words, the second time Sollux was awe struck.

Now Sollux was 6 sweeps old.

And he wasn't so much lost as inbetween zones.

Currently between going home back to his programs and comfy dry room, or staying out here on the beach with Feferi. the later seemed more cold. The sea had reared back for now, perhaps out of respect for the heiress. maybe it feared her? Seems hard to believe anyone fearing the girl who currently was squealing about how adorable this certain shell is. "Just look at it swirl Sollux! haha" she practically beamed happiness.

Sollux nods and smiled lightly, "Yeah, it'th nice Feferi..." and another prime example of sunlight came from her smile again. it was nice being around someone so nice. She made the days easy to get through. She really did make an amazing moirail. She deserved a decent moirail at least, and not one who continued to vy for other quadrants.

Which now brought his thoughts to Eridan. The most confusing troll he had meet since Karkat Vantas. On good days Eridan was quiet and he kept to himself. Other days he clung to anyone who walked by. Specifically Feferi. And he wasn't doing that he was babbling to karkat and picking arguments with Sollux. To be truthful Eridan wasn't a really bad guy, just really bad at being a normal guy. He had some cool interests and crap like that but he was annoying about it. And gog forbid if Sollux made Feferi laugh because the daggers could be felt across galaxies.

Sollux didn't really get why Eridan would get so jealous, if he just calmed down Feferi would probably be more than happy to go red with him. or maybe not... she seemed a bit iffy on the topic so he didn't really mention it.

It struck Sollux then that when he looked up the cliffs looked vaguely familiar. Something about the broken slope stirred an ache in his arm. It started to piece together that he'd been here before. while he was thinking he missed Feferi asking him a question. he blinked and looked at her, "what?". She sighed and crossed her arms, "Didn't even here me!" she smiled, "Figures., I asked if we should start heading back. my lusus will need..dinner." she downcasted for only a moment before chipping back up.

Sollux shrug,"you go ahead, I think i'll look around th'ome more." he glanced about and saw it, the thing that had drifted in and out of dreams. Feferi shrugged and hugged him oh so tightly, "Ok! don't stick round and glub yourself! the tide will be rising at dawn." she waved and headed off. Sollux waited until she was a good distance away to start his own mini adventure in memory lane. He climbed up the rocks and looked at the narrow entrance. He was careful in slipping through and took his time with sliding down the incline. 

It was still pitch black like before, but now he could use his psionics to light the way. but it didn't feel right breaking to peace that way. So he stood there and his eyes adjusted quickly. The same green haze whisked out of the tunnel. He walked slowly feeling his way against the wall. It got brighter and something else changed, noise. Talking?

It was mumbled and mushed together against all of the echos...but as he got closer it became clear who that wavy accent belonged to.

"if this one got put here, then that one could go ovverthere... but I wwant the clear one there.."  it was Eridan chattering away to himself alright. Sollux walked slower and hushed his steps. The tunnel let out just as narrow before. And when Sollux slipped through he avoided any injuries. he froze and blinked a few times.The stars were the same, the stones same, but now the floor was littered with all things shiny. 

Glass bottles, crystals, metal objects of various sizes. Fancy gold trinkets that added an amazing glow to the wall. Just then Eridan was tinkering with... oh.

He was glowing..actually glowing. horns, hair, freckles? when did he even have freckles and why were they glowing."Eridan?"  his voice caught on the stone and vibrated. Eridan's own warm chatter stopped cold and he swung around. "Sol, the hell are you here." he narrowed his eyes and scowled at the other. It occurred to Sollux that yeah he was staring, but Eridan was glowing!

"I wa'th gonna ath'k you the th'ame..." he paused to look around more,"wow..." he watched the lights dance, "how long have you been down here?" he breathed out quietly in awe for the second time in his life. Eridan huffed and shrugged, "a wwhile...feww swweeps actually... gotta have a place for all of my collectin'." he balanced something on top of another something and smiled for a moment before scowling, "noww, wwhy are you here?"

Sollux shrugged,"not the firth' time actually... I wound up here when I wa'th younger don't remember it being so...pretty" he waved a hand at all the trinkets while he mumbled and looked at the large pool of water. Eridan seemed to freeze up and he looked down, "huh...wwell its my little hide awway noww so..." he fumbled with some other things, "appreciate it if you left." he murmured and turned his back to Sollux.  
Sollux shrugged, "fine...ju'th...the glowing?" he tilted his head. He hadn't known Eridan ampora for too long, but he'd seen enough of him to know it wasn't common. 

Eridan paused and turned, "it's a...seadwweller thing... fef does it to wwhen wwere wway dowwn there..." he shrugs and goes back to sorting. his cheeks were far more luminous now than before. "noww please, i don't have much longer before i havve to go.." he set about shuffling around the cavern, moving and arranging and pulling things from his captchalogue. 

Sollux turned and paused he looked down at his hand where a thin scar went from the base of his thumb to pinky, he flexed his hand and looked around once more. He knew he had seen this place, and oddly he knew he had seen that glow before. But he couldn't remember where he had seen that violet shade. All he remembered in this place clearly was blue and green. He wanted to ask, but for once Eridan was being quiet and looked almost peaceful. 

So he dropped it and looked around once more before slipping away, the sun was going to rise soon. 

 

Using his psiioniics to fly himself above the cliffs he took a mental note of its location, figuring that he could maybe come back after getting soem of his more vague questions answered. Feferi would probably know. Maybe it had something to do with that stone...


End file.
